Lover Boy
by He's So Amazing
Summary: A collection of short stories about Squall and Rinoa....CHAPTER 3 UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! R+R!!!!!!!!!! NO FLAMES!!!!!
1. A race......

New Page 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.....that's about it.....

Note: Takes place after the game, just a cute Rinoa x Squall, many chapters ahead...I think this is one of the few storys that is plain Romance and has more than one chapter....anywhoo, make sure to review it once you're done!! And to the convenience of some people all you need to do is to read the first chapter (this one) and read anyone from there, you don't even have to read in order, each one begins a new little event....pretty cool huh?

~*Lover Boy*~

Chapter 1: A Race....

-------------------------------------------------------------

Rinoa Heartily sat quietly in the quad on one of the bench's near by watching the stars sit quietly in their respected positions as their world orbited around the sun. 'The stars never change their positions,' she thought as she reached hand up to the sky as if she could touch one.

"There to far away," came a husky voice from her left. She looked to her left to find the one she loved, Squall Leonhart.

"What are you doing here?" she asked as he came down the steps to sit next to her.

"Ditto." was all he said as he sat down next to her. Rinoa giggled lightly and scooted closer to him, in response Squall rapped his arm around her shoulder.

"I felt like coming out here, that's all." Rinoa responded.

"I came to find you, and to watch the stars," he said as he gazed up at the stars with her, "lets make a deal." Rinoa gave Squall a bamboozled look, he gave a quick chuckle.

"Like what kind of deal?" she asked.

"When we see the next shooting star, I get a kiss, when we see two shooting stars side by side shoot through the sky, lets get married." he said smiling as he continued to look up at the stars. Rinoa's eyes widened, was he serious, get married? I never thought of us as that kind of couple, were only 18, we've been going out for a year, we haven't had sex, we haven't done most of that really, REAL, couple stuff.

"ok!" she blurted out, after saying this she quickly covered her hand with her mouth, 'I guess I must want this, if I just blurted it out.' she thought as she looked to the rings on her necklace, she looked up to help find some shooting stars with Squall.

"There is one!" he yelled. She looked up, there was no shooting star.,"now I get a kiss!" he said turning towards her.

"Hey!" she yelled slightly moving away from him, "there was no shooting st-" but she couldn't finish her sentence, Squall had smashed his lips against hers, almost sucking the words right out of her mouth. Rinoa felt her self give in to the kiss, and she began to return it.....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning Rinoa awoke by a loud knocking sound, she turned over and over to try to make the sound go away, it wouldn't. "I'm coming goddamit!" she yelled out to the door. She slowly got up, put on her robe and headed for the door. She opened the door to find Miss. Ultimate Sunshine of happiness, Selphie.

"Are you coming with us or not!?" she asked highly agitated.

"Going where?" Rinoa asked.

"To the race, DUH!" Selphie said grabbing Rinoa's hand and walking into Rinoa's room. Selphie closed the door for them.

"What race?" she asked gathering her clothes up.

"You mean Squall didn't tell you!?" she asked her mouth gaping open.

"No..." she said trailing off, as she entered the bathroom to get changed. Selphie walked up to the door of the bathroom that was now closed.

"The car race between Seifer, Squall and Zell?" she said trying to remind Rinoa of the race.

"I'm there!" she said popping her head out of the bathroom but quickly recoiling her head and closing the door again, "but Squall didn't tell me." she said coming out of the bathroom.

"Well who cares!" Selphie said happily grabbing Rinoa's hand and running off to where the race was.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The race seemed to be just outside Balamb Garden on the wide open planes that seemed to stretch for thousands of miles. Rinoa looked to the red car, it was Squall's. Squall saw her looking at him and he gave her a wink, she just smiled and blew him a kiss. She looked a little farther and saw Zell's blue car, and farther than that was Seifer's green car. "Rinoa!" someone called, it was Irvine, "we need you to start the race!" Rinoa sat up, took the black and white flag from his hand and ran to the side of the cars.

"ONE!" she yelled, "TWO!" she yelled again, "THREE!" she yelled as she waved the flag up and down, and with that the cars were off, she lowered the flag to her side, "what is the track like?" she asked Irvine who was walking up to her.

"well," he began, "they start at the Garden like you just saw, they go off road, when they get to Balamb, they turn around and head straight back to here." he explained as he pointed to all the locations. A few minutes had passed beofre Rinoa could see the cars come speeding down to the finish line, she squinted her eyes so she could see which car was in the lead, she couldn't tell, all she knew was that they were drawing ever closer with every breath. She stood up from her sitting position on the ground. The cars were close now, she raised the checkered flag high above her head. She saw one of the cars pass the line, she waved the flag up and down signaling the race was over.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was dinner when Rinoa swallowed the last of her champagne and looked over to Squall who was making his champagne swirl around in the glass with a flick of his wrist. Squall felt eyes upon him and his eyes turned to look at Rinoa who was watching the liquid swirl instead of him. "You want to kiss me." he said playfully as he began to swirl the liquid more rapidly.

"I want to kiss the glass," Rinoa said a smile growing on her face, Squall laughed.

"Congrats!" someone called behind them, they both turned to look at Quitis, "you won the race!" she congratulated, "some road demon you are!" she said to him as she took a seat next to them. Rinoa looked away from Quitis, Rinoa didn't exactly like Quistis, she had said she had given up hope of trying to date Squall when she came into the scene, but now that they were dating she seems to be trying harder.

"pissoff" Rinoa mumbled very agitated of her presense, 'go hit on another taken man,' she thought angrily as she looked at her empty plait, the cafeteria food wasn't exactly perfect, but it did the job of filling you up. Rinoa took a quick glance over to Quitis and what she found made her eyes widen, she was actually trying to feed food to Squall! Fortunately Squall kept backing away from the food trying to be plunged into his mouth.

"Quitis, stop," he said, his patients with her begin to try, she seemed to keep going at it, what was she doing trying to seduce him!?,"Quitis!!!" he yelled, "STOP!" he yelled again as he pushed the food aside from his mouth. She began to cry, "stop that!" he said begining to get very angry.

"Shit," Quitis cursed as she removed her hands away from her eyes, there were no tears, she was faking.......

''()"()"()"()"()"()"()"()"''()"()"()"()"()"()"()"()"''()"()"()"()"()"()"()"()"''()"()"()"()"()"()"()"()"

So well, What did you think!? This is going to be a big long fic....and remember when the next chapter comes up there will be another one along with it, you can choose either one....each chapter has a particular story line....good idea, no?

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Shopping and Beachs, Part 1....

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.......

Dedication :This chapter is dedicated EmeraldMage.......because she was so excited about more chapters....

~*_Lover Boy*~_

_Chapter 2: Shopping and Pools, Part 1...._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------_

The alarm rang through the small dorm where Rinoa slept. Rinoa shot up from her resting place in the bed.

"I DIDN'T DO THAT TO SQUALL!!!!" she screamed. She looked around her room. No one was there, all the better. Her room was filled with the light of the morning sun. She sighed with relief as she rested her head back down on to the pillow. Another comfortable hour of resting until Selphie barged in to tell of the weather, what was for breakfast and what the plan was for the day. The plan wasn't going to be exciting considering that Squall was gone. It sounded odd btu Squall was basically the life of the party. An odd thought considering he was always so cold. But for some reason he always brought out the best in everyone. But no use in hoping for a good plan today unless....Rinoa jumped up from her bed and ran to her door. A calender rested on the door. She took a finger and began to run her it all over the dates, going left to right, checking the dates. Today was the 14th, but what she was looking for was something much more important than the date. Her finger stopped on one date and she slammed her hand onto the date and smiled brightly. There, are on that date was written, 'That meanie Squall comes back!'. Today was going to be a good day. She quickly ran to the bathroom and flung open a cabinet. She shoved her hand in and fumbled about a bit and pulled out a hair brush. She placed the brush into her hair and began to comb it down. 

A good hour had passed of pure brushing, Rinoa was dazed and almost in a trance. But she woke from a loud pounding sound from the door.

'Selphie.' she thought as she pulled the brush out of her hair. She ran to the door and flung it open. There stood Selphie, Miss Sunshine herself. If there was a Miss Happy contest, she would lose, she would probably scare the judges with her constant smile.

"Squall!" she yelled excitedly. Rinoa gave no expression to her. "He is coming back today!" she yelled with joy. Rinoa smiled from the fact.

"I know!" she told her excitetedly. "What time?" Rinoa asked as she grabbed Selphie's hands with excitement.

"I think around 12:00." Selphie told her as she looked at her watch which was still in Rinoa's hand. Rinoa's smile grew to enormous proportions. 

"Got to get ready!" Rinoa wailed happily. She turned around and pulled Selphie into her room.

*****

"Hey man!" Zell called to Squall as he he walked off the boarding dock to the Ragnarok. 

"You got here early!" Irvine told him from behind Zell. The grass around the ragnarok blew in everywhich way in a frantic scramble, yet at the same time it was beautiful, the sun reflected off them perfectly as they waved about.

"Is that a bad thing!?" Squall called back as he walked upon the grass.

"Not really." Zell said quietly. Squall quickly caught up to them. They three began to walk back to the Garden.

"Where is Rinoa?" Squall asked trying to surpress his excitement for the girl.

"I knew you would ask that." Irvine said as he rolled his eyes. "She and Selphie went shopping." Irvine explained. Squall didn't say anything. He obviously took that as some kind of insult. 

"Rinoa went because of you." Zell added taking notice of Squall's face. Squall's face seem to relax a bit. 

"Do you have any plans for this nice summer day?" Irvine asked as he waved his hand up in the air.

"Swimming." Squall blurted out. Squall gave a strange look to the answer he blurted out.

"That sounds good." Zell agreed. "But where?" he asked.

"How about Balamb's pier?" Squall suggested looking for approval.

"Ok." Irvine simply stated. Zell nodded his head.

"But we have to gather everyone up." Zell reminded them. Zell dove into his pocket and fished about. He emerged with a cell phone. "Call Rinoa's cell number and tell her to get her ass down here." Zell told Squall as he tossed him the small phone.

****

The store was a jumble of ladies of varying ages. They bumped and shoved to get to the clothing articles they wanted. Most of them however were teens, carrying several bags and mindlessly chatting amongst each other about the daily gossip and or rumor spreading around. Rinoa was in the changing room trying on the many outfits she had chosen. Selphie patiently waited outside on one of the benches the store offered for the ladies who were waiting for a dressing room. Rinoa's cell phone began to ring from the left of Selphie. She looked towards it loud beeping sound.

"Can you get that!?" Rinoa called over the dressing room door. Selphie quickly grabbed the phone and pressed talk.

"Hello?" Selphie began as she began to play with her hair.

"Hey, this is Squall!" Squall yelled excitedly over the other end of the phone.

"Hey Squally baby!" Selphie chimed happily into the phone, loud enough so Rinoa could hear. "I want to have your kids and I want to make sweet passionate love with you all night!!" Selphie yelled happily into the phone. This caught Rinoa's attention. She flung the door open, wearing a light blue skirt and a white top.

"Give me that!" Rinoa commanded harshly as she snatched the phone from Selphie's ear. "Sorry." Rinoa apologetically said to Squall.

"Really?" Squall asked excitedly.

"That was Selphie!" Rinoa explained in an irritated manner.

"Oh," Squall said in a disappointed tone. "Well, anyway I'm back and I was wondering if you two wanted to come swimming with all of us?" Rinoa's eyes lit up.

"Your back!" she screamed into the phone. She began to jump for joy. "That sounds great bye!" she said in one long breath and she hung up. "HE'S BACK!!!" Rinoa screamed to an already excited Selphie. The shoppers turned toward the two. Rinoa caught on and looked back at them. "What are you staring at?" she asked the perplexed people........

---------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: _Well? How did you like the second chapter??? I hope it was good....I know it took me a long time to put another chapter up but i got sidetracked with some other fics and ideas..... _

**R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**NO FLAMES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	3. Shopping and Beachs, Part 2....

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 8.....

_Chapter 3, Part 2...._

_*********************************_

Rinoa waited impatiently at the docks. Her arms crossed over her chest. They had only been waiting for a couple of minutes but, this was Squall we were talking about! Young love can't wait, luckily there were things called dreams when that love was gone. But now that she knew he was in the area, this was ridiculous. He should be here! Not there! Rinoa began to pace angrily.

"Rinoa, calm down." Selphie commanded with a sentimental tone in her voice. Rinoa gave her a look that was unreadable, on of sadness, one of hatred, and one of annoyance. Selphie gave her a questionable look. Rinoa didn't even bother answering her look, she started pacing once more. The girls weren't wearing their normal clothes. Their attire consisted both of short shorts, and a T-Shirt. But under were the bathing suits they had purchased while out shopping.

A car slowly came into view down the road. Rinoa looked excited, it was a SeeD car. A huge smile crossed her face, but that quickly faded away as a worried one graced her face. Selphie took notice of this.

"What's wrong?" Selphie asked. Rinoa turned to her.

"I'm shy." she said quietly.

"Well, don't be!" Selphie told her confidently. Rinoa's eyes lit up.

"Tell him that I am already in the water, then I'll spring up behind him and push him in." Rinoa devised evilly. Selphie sighed but complied. Rinoa ran down the dock to the very end and hid behind a car. The car pulled up in front of Selphie. The passenger door opened and out emerged Squall. He had a rare smile on his face. He looked around and took his sun glasses off. Selphie looked at him up and down. He was wearing very 'beachy' attire. A muscle shirt and some shorts, most likely his swimming trunks. A look of concern filled his eyes as he spotted no sign of Rinoa.

"Where's Rinoa?" he asked looking at Selphie.

"She's swimming." she lied. In the background Rinoa slowly backed out of the way of the car as a dog closely followed her back tracking.

"That's odd, we weren't that late were we?" he asked. Rinoa quickly grabbed the nearest stick and began to defend herself with it. The dog immediately took hold of the stick and tossed it aside.

"Yes, you're very late." Selphie lied once more. Rinoa backed away a little more as the dog advanced. She backed up more, and a little more, until there was no more room to back up, she had reached the edge. She splashed into the dazzling blue water. Squall looked passed Selphie and to where the splash came from.

"What was that?" he asked trying to move past Selphie, she wouldn't allow it as she blocked his way.

"Nothing." she lied, again. Her face was completely straight, meaning: she was lying.

"I know your lying Selphie, now let me pass!" he commanded. Squall's thunderous voice was enough for Selphie to crumble to the ground in pure terror. She quickly dove to the side instead. He stormed down the dock.

"Hey Squall!" Rinoa called up from the water. Squall stopped in his tracks. He quickly threw his shoes and glasses off and jumped in with her. He landed directly in front of her. He came up for air.

"Girl." was all he was able to say to her. Rinoa laughed. "God I have missed you." Squall said. Rinoa smiled.

"As with I." she told him as she rested her head against his chest. Forgetting about keeping afloat they both sank into the water. But Squall quickly noticed that water had consumed them. He swam up, Rinoa in one arm.

"If you guys are gonna make out then you better do it on a stable surface." Irvine suggested. Zell laughed as Rinoa pushed some of her brunette, wet, hair out of her face.

****

"Ok, so the water by the docks is infested with piranhas." Zell said. 

"Good job." Selphie complimented sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know." Zell quietly.

"Would you all shut up!?" Irvine yelled. "Were at the beach now. And this is just as nice." he said as he laid his head back against the sand. "And Rinoa and Squall are trying to sleep." he added. Their attention turned to the two of them. Squall had propped himself up against their cooler and Rinoa was leaning peacefully against his chest. Both fast asleep.

"To cute!" Selphie squealed with delight.

"Oh yeah, sleeping isn't that adorable." Zell mocked.

"Just because you have no one doesn't mean you can make fun of people who do have someone!" Selphie disciplined harshly.

"They are in love aren't they?" Irvine said looking at the two.

"Two people in love, just what I love to see!" Squealed Selphie......

********************************************************

A/N: Wow! The second part is up!!!!! Took awhile, no?????????? But that's alright....was it good?????????? that's the most important thing.......

R+R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
